Six strings
by Darcy Norman
Summary: Life as I could best define it!
1. Chapter 1

**1st String:**

That was the first time they'd met.....actually....he had crashed into her, spilling his diet coke all over her and himself. But surprisingly, instead of exploding out like those regular peppy chicks around, she had excused herself hastily and within moments, had returned back with a hand full of napkins, which was, yet more surprisingly, not for her spoilt dress, but rather for his plaid shirt (which was dripping wet!). That was the very moment he his heart had skipped a beat....that was the moment he had stolen a glance...taking in as much of her beauty as he could...For that was the moment he had undoubtedly concluded that she was not a stream follower......that she was a trend-setter instead....

**2nd String:**

From just knowing each other to moving on to become the bestest of buddies had happened in no time at all! And there-after...there was nothing left behind the curtains.....no secrets unrevealed! There was not a single tear that he had given her a chance to shed alone....and there was not a song he had written, which had not been influenced by her. If combined serenely, they had completed each other....provided each other a reason to live for...and it was clear to everyone....everyone except the two of them.

**3rd String:**

It was indeed separation that had brought them together....indeed his three month long head-line tour that had unleashed every possible realization...established the validity of every feeling they had beed suppressing unknowingly. It was those momentary goodbye moments, when breaking through all the defenses; she had jumped into his arms. And he, leaving all cautions to wind, had leaned in gently to capture her lips with his own. Unsaid confessions had thunderstruck both of their lives....and he had successfully captivated her into his life......unraveling all sorts of chaos he had been enmeshed into, until then.

**4th String:**

It had just taken 15 minutes and those clichéd wedding traditions to answer all that was still unanswered.....to open new doors of enchantments and exuberance for the two of them....Besides, as a cherry pn cake, it had also enlightened him with the fact that it was not only women who cracked up to emotional stuffs! Though unplanned, but honestly, the official and divine declaration, addressing them as man and wife, had moved him to a point where everything else had gone numb...And then he had just pulled her close, unveiling her sacred beauty and kissed her...for the first time as her husband, thereby putting a stamp to the certificate assuring the irrevocability of togetherness they'd given in to....

**5th String:**

He had carried his angel traditionally into their new home...into a new life that had seemed to promise infinite moments of love and care...and nothing else! Each passing moment had made them fall more and more in love with each other than they ever were...Even when away, on his tours, just one look at his wedding band had proved provoking enough to wake his desperation to get back to her....and when back.....there was not a moment of separation...Only he knew how grateful he was, for tripping over **that girl** in that local cafeteria.....and how thankful he was to god for granting him a whole eternity of life time to be with that very girl...

**6th String:**

One call....just one call....and it had him and his life shattered into a millions of pieces...."**Sorry Sir! We could not save your wife**" They had accomplished their job and had shrugged it of polietly...but what about the rain of pain and agony that he had been bombarded upon? He had tried hard to pick up the pieces and put together the puzzle his life had become after her final departure....but had ended up only collapsing into a beautiful heap of pain, love and lost memories....Friends, relatives....everyone had tried given their level best to revive him back but no one had been able to answer the one simple question his life had transformed to......how was he to fix all this pain all by himself....without her?

**And the life after...:**

And so, here he was....miles away from the world....in a place he felt he belonged to...

**"Faith Charolette"**

He could still feel the beauty surrounding him....could still breath in that sweet scent.....but it was, as for now, just a name.....carved beautifully on the grave stone!

Perhaps this is what fate had in store for him...For Nicholas Jerry Jonas...and the worst he could not even avail for any kind of justice....it would end up only causing him more disappointment and agony.....And now he knew why they called life and endless race track. He wiped the remaining tears off his face as he gently placed the bunch of yellow roses for her, got up and left.

There was no string ringing his life now....he departure had really sucked out every note of music his life was once enclosed in....


	2. Chapter 2

**1****st**** String**

Being born serious and focused...or more famously the 'intense one', he was always high on his profession...a profession that defined his passion...song writing. And as a consequence of that, he was the owl of the band...the late night worker and hence the last one to pack up and indeed the one to always lock up the studio. That was, as by definition, life for him...For Nicholas Jerry Jonas...the youngest and the sereniest one!

Following the daily phenomenon, he locked the door to the studio and was right about to click his car unlock when a sudden urge for an appetite struck him. Pushing it below on the list of his priorities, he resolved to keep his belongings back into his car. But somehow...this urge was not the one to back out that easily...and so lead him to decide to take a walk to the cafeteria down the lane, the only one that was not closed at this hour of night and grab a sandwich or anything. He was haggard...the slurriness in his pace made it apparent. But was there something new in this?...After all song writing was one job that required or rather drained everything out of one's mind as well as heart...And if, even after the totally suction, the song shaped to be a disappointing one...the process left the person desperate and desolate...and unfortunately...today was one such day for Nick.

It was indeed only him who had the idea about that pile of crumpled song sheets that lay dead, back in the locked studio. The situation had no escape...it was the one where he knew what was to be done...but could not find a way of doing it right. He had tried building everything out of nothing... but in the end, the evil nothing had dominated over everything again!

"May I help you son?" The elderly waitress broke him out of his thoughts, suddenly alerting him of the fact that he was in the cafetria already.

Oh! Sorry Ma'am...ummm...I would like one diet coke please." He jerked his head slyly, trying to cover for the redness of the reflex embarrassment, that had captivated his face.

"Here" She handed it to him almost immediately, accepting the money with a warm smile.

"Have a good night" He gave a small smile and turned back absent minded.

'CRASH!' And there went his coke...all over his blue plaid...

"Damn " he mumbled to himself before somehow realizing that he was not the only one who was drenched in his diet Coke. And the moment that he raised his eyes to see the other victim, heavens raised his life to a whole new level...a brand new state.

Those blue eyes...so enchanting...and that innocent look literally shouting sorry...captivated him the very moment the eye contact happened. And thereby...being swept off his feet felt like a minute feeling as compared to what he experienced at that specific instance of time.

"Excuse me" the girl breathed hastily even before he could open his mouth to babble a 'sorry'. And with that she stormed away, into the late night crowd of the cafeteria. She vanished...only to return back with the same rush and a handful of paper napkins.

"Dun rag your brain over the apology now...it was equally my fault too" She handed him some of the napkins...and with the ones left with her, she started wiping the Coke stains off his plaid's sleeves.

'S.H.O.C.K.E.D'...no other word could define his state of mind any better at that moment. Wasn't this a clichéd process? The guy spills the drink over the girl...she curses him...swears at him...and then rushes of to get her fancy ostentatious outfit cleaned...to get all shiny and showy yet again! Then why wasn't it happening here? Why was she not bothered with the Coke stains that she was drenched and covered in? Something was definitely not right...Or perhaps...Fate finally had struck the right string, the perfect chord of the incomplete song that his life apparently was...

"Forgive me Miss! My mind is just not working right tonight!" the words just escaped his mouth, causing her distraction from the cleaning business.

"Oh! Told ya' forget it!" She moved to wipe her own t-shirt, finally!

"And thanks for the napkins" He felt like jumping off some roof for acting that cheesy. Sure thing his mind was still locked back in the studio.

"Listen...never mind...we collided...and both of us had a Coke shower...see we're even. Please don't bother yourself over the sorry's and thankyou's. Its totally alright!" She finally looked him straight in the eyes...and everything that was gradually settling down after the incaptivating collision, everything that was zooming out and about his mind...froze abruptly. It was only his heart that constantly raced like a crazy now...

"I'm Nick" He said softly, extending his hand forward.

"Faith, new to NYC" She said as she accepted his hand in a warm and friendly handshake.

Another S.H.O.C.K! He was a star...a teenage idol girls swooned over...And here she was, as normal to him as she could possibly get! What was about this girl that was gradually capturing him? To be a real cheese on that part, she was robbing him off his breath...off his stability...off his capability to think straight.

"I guess its time I should say goodbye" She released her hand, which was unknowingly under his grip till now.

"Ummm...yea...yea it is" He said. 'Stop her' his heart banged his mind simultaneously!

"Wait a minute Faith..." He finally gave in to the game his heart and mind were compelling him to participate in.

'Yea...?" She turned, her ponytail swinging joyfully in accordance with each of her move.

"Are we friend...err...I mean…Can we be friends? Its corny I know...we've just met...err collided..." He started off with his babbling business.

"Time does not define friendship Nick. And sure we are!" She interrupted his blabbering and smiled slightly at his stupidity. Her acceptance, however, stabilized him in an instant. Assured that she was here to stay, he finally let out a sigh of relief and thanked god for granting him his wish.

"Now that you've accepted...you should better agree to have dinner with me..." He offered, slightly nervous for his abruptness. But then again, he could not help that rush either. There was something inside of him, some sorta' rage that compelled him to do so...assuring him that it was right...that this girl was indeed bound to occupy some important part in making his life worth living for!

"Yea sure" She had broken his thoughts once again...but only for better one's to enmesh his mind.

And all through the dinner and the conversation, the heavens and the god kept telling him that this was the very person who might brighten him up...shoo away the dullness that had gone under covers since the paparazzi had hit his life, but somehow still existed. And by the end of it, he was certain of the fact that this was the moment...and she was his living angel. After all...she was one of those few, who believed in setting trends rather than following the streams.

"See you soon..." Some how he had the feeling that seeing her again would happen in no time at all...as it is there was already a force pulling him down to her!


	3. Chapter 3

**2****nd**** string**

If spilling diet coke over someone ended up in such enchanting consequences...he sure wanted to thank himself...rather award himself for walking into that cafeteria and stumbling over that girl...A girl whose arrival opened every possible door of hopes and happiness for him...For Nick J Jonas. And today...months after their first meeting he was surely proud of the fact that Faith Charolette was his best friend...the best of all times...the best that ever happened!

And along with sweeping tide of time, gone were every possible disjoint in the 'string' that defined their friendship...their closeness! Her likes and dislikes, favourites and non-favourites...were on his fingertips...and there was not a single fact related to him that she didn't acknowledge...They were there for each other...in good in bad...in the happiest and the worst...Nick clearly remembered the night he had disclosed the truth about his disease to Faith...

"I'm diabetic Faith...you just discovered the flaw in your perfect best friend" He remembered the numb smile that had appeared on his face, while he had bombarded Faith with the truth...the truth he always tended to suppress under the bright lights of his stardom...

"What's the big deal Nick? We know we're in trouble...so we'll work our way out of it!" Oh! how hard had she tried to put up the bravest of front...to suppress those tears whelmed up in her eyes... she had, however, failed badly at her attempt had fell into his arms! But, somehow, her words had gathered him into a stable structure, like always...had assured him of a bright future yet again!

Why was she always that way...always a package of surprise? Why did her words always seemed to be assembling his sliced life into one beautiful shape? Why did her smile captured every breath that he managed to spend...as it is her presence always had him breathless!

"Dude…You two are meant to be...Can't you see it straight?" Joe raised the point desperately.

"I'm a happy and content man, being her best friend bro!" That was the usual way he shrugged of the statement every time it was brought up...The indulgence in having fun with her allured him more than these sacred allegations...He did not want to give a second thought to this. He was well aware that such a thing , for sure, would complicate their connection...the life that was free and leisurely, being best friends!

He knew that everyone around was assured that they both completed each other, but somehow he wanted to neglect the truth, put it aside for a while! He didn't want the interdependence...the intimacy to bound itself within certain limits of 'dating each other'...because all of it was rubbish! Stupid and lame, not to mention. The serenity of their friendship seemed more appealing t him than the glory of 'being together'. And he knew, from knowing her for a while now, that the feeling was mutual...that she too wanted it to go the way it was going!

But somewhere deep within, there also existed a side of him that longed to have her by his side for the rest of their entire lives! He had given his fate into the hands of the almighty, hoping that He would lead him to the right direction...show him the appropriate way! And if there was a bond so strong between them that he whole world knew, then they sure were meant to be...If that's what fate had in store for him, he was certain that the opportunity would chance itself into his life gradually and turn everything upside down! For now...he was happy and satisfied that she was there to stabilize him...to understand and support him...


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/:** Thanks Farah for giving it a total turn around...!

**3****rd**** String**

Three months...no big deal! Three months on a tour bus...Nah! Not worth his desperation...Three months of concert, music and cheering and jeering crowd...definitely tempting enough for his involvement! But...three months of loneliness...not healthy! Three months without his best friend...even worse! Three months of lifelessness when here still existed life inside of him...there was no harder thing Nick. had ever attempted!

And now that he had already committed the crime...he repented it! 'It won't be that hard', he remembered being in doubt about it on his last day in town before the tour started. The certainty wether he'd be able to manage without Faith never knocked his door...so he made the mistake of using his brain again! "We're just friends...and cell phones still exist" the logic had went that way in his wake!

And so here he was...cursing himself...realizing how dim-witted he was! How right Joe's words felt now...they were indeed meant to be...And these three months on the tour bus provided him the quality time and a golden chance to ponder upon the facts, he usually shrugged off as mere allegations! And the thinking process went so deep within that it made him lose every possible connection with the real world that he had...And thereby the consequences had him desolate...desperate to get back to her...to spill out each feeling that had found a permanent place inside of him...to tell her...to confess to her… that she was the ultimate destination he ever expected his life to stop at!

Who knew three months of music and bright lights will have Nick head over heels in love with his best friend...his Faith!

Thankfully and fortunately...it was just a two hour flight from their current location to New Jersey. He just wished, she was there to see him, for his mind was made up now and he was one of those who scarcely believed in 'backing out'. He had it all planned out...and if only the almighty bestowed a little mercy everything was bound to go smoothly...

He jumped off his seat as soon as the intercom announced their landing and arrival details. Damning his 'oh-so royal' status and leaving other cautions to wind, he rushed his way through the tunnel into the terminal...And there she was, her ponytail bouncing as cheerfully as ever, as she searched for his sign through the roaring crowd waiting to welcome their favourite band! He smiled at the brightness...the serenity, her aura shed so humbly and genuinely. Still unaware of his eyes on her, she scanned the crowd recklessly and briefly!

'Its about time...' his heart synchronised with his mind this time, and literally jerk-pushed him in her direction, while the rest of the world froze...went numb downright!

"Faith..." She had her back towards him when he finally reached there... and the twirl with which she turned around made him catch his breath for a while...let alone the expression of surprise, that became the serenest and purest ever witnessed by Nick!

But fate somehow, had other plans...As soon as the eye-contact happened there was a trail of unsaid confessions that her heart was sending and his mind was receiving! That instant whelming up of tears...that sigh of relief and the smile through those watery eyes...were more than enough of signals to indicate him the fact that he was not the only one...someone else was victimised too! And even before he could pay a second thought to that she was in his arms...embracing him in more than the most possessive of hugs possible! It was only after he caught his breath (yet again), that he realized she was crying...though the soft shudders still felt like a cure to the three-month long sickening chaos he had just come back from!

"I'm here Faith..." he gently entwined his fingers into her auburn curls and caressed them lovingly.

"I couldn't help it Nick...I thought I will survive! Only I didn't remember that i was a born fool!" She half mumbled, half sniffed the words...meaning of whose remained fathomable only to Nick.

'Time it is' his pounding heart finally signalled. He sent a silent thank to God for giving into his plan and then made the move. Pulling gently out of the bear hug, he waited and literally coaxed her blue eyes to focus directly into his chocolate one's.

"You know what Faith Charolette Mason...You captivated my life 5 years back and now I've grown to like this prison" he let the merely slip out of his mouth, before leaning in to 'capture' her instead, in the passionate yet the sweetest of kiss possible. Sure it took her a moment to adjust before she finally gave in to his divine conspiracy. But once into it, there was nothing existing in the material world that could even be considered for a competition to this feeling of fulfilment and irrevocability...of the charm that had finally roped in the two of them together...

The softness with which the kiss was initiated remained constant till the end...till they broke apart, breathless. He parted only to bring her more closer to him, embracing her tightly yet again and dropping unconscious kisses on her forehead.

"Thanks..." he whispered slightly to her, as the witnesses of the event applauded and cheered in adore, including his brothers Joe and Kevin.

"Nada! Thank yourself dude...for being so coward on that 'Diet-Coke night'!" She said, amused.

"You have no single clue how much I've fallen in love with myself for doing that missy" he joked, which was followed by her laughter. And that was the moment that made ascertained him that he was in love with the diet coke more than anything in this world. Sure he was...and as far as Faith's concerned...well people love what they desire in life...not something that's already the reason they are living for...


	5. Chapter 5

**4****th**** String**

"I Know, that an endless love,

Isn't something you can teach...

With you, there is not a star

In the sky that I can't reach..."

Lyrics that were magic...Lyrics that had each guest either swooning or wiping their tears over them...Lyrics to which the lovers danced in a rhythm unknown to the world of reality...Lyrics which officially belonged to Nick's eldest brother's Kevin's wedding song...Lyrics that were a present from Nick to Kevin and his wife...Lyrics which were honestly inspired by the feeling he experienced whenever he had Faith by his side...Lyrics that had him tears the first time he had played it because each compliment that came along with the first performance reminded him of nothing but those blue eyes...Faith's blue eyes...

It was Kevin's wedding indeed, that pin pricked every doubt that had built a wall around the purity of his emotions! As he held Faith's hand throughout the ceremony, something deep within tried forcing a conclusion for the next big decision...the next phase of his life for him! And as the time of the final wedding declaration arrived, Nick had his mind made up...and whatever it was that fate reserved for him, it was to come to him today!

Once the first dance of the bride and the groom was done with, hr immediately pulled Faith onto the dance floor with him. He held her close, possessively though, as they swayed smoothly to the calmest and soothing most of ballads the D.J. had short listed for this night of celebration and joy! The dance...the sacredness of it, the purity and serenity of it felt so universal to him that he literally visualised his life turning upside down with each passing moment...

'Can't wait anymore now' his mind, like always, bombarded him with impatience...as he softly pulled apart from Faith, ceasing the dance, and looking into her eyes which held the questioning look mingling with the soft tears that were caused from the song. And no matter how nervous he was before, just one look into those oceans of blue...and he was on a high!

"What happened Nick?" She spotted the unusuality in him the very moment they pulled apart...though she was still slightly clueless about it. However, the weirdest of cluelessness appeared on her face, when he, out of the blue heavens, just sat on his right knee before her.

"Dun freak out and abandon me please..." He mumbled before clearing his throat nervously, getting ready for the real deed! Her eyes, still trying to figure out why everything around was freezing gradually...

"Faith! I know this might come as a shock to you...But what more could I say besides that your's is the charm, I'd prefer to be possessed by, throughout my life! Please marry me..." he opened the box that had the ring, only to unveil the most beautiful proof of his classic range, his choice belonged to...

But that did not dominated now...all that really mattered were the tears that had started spilling out of her eyes silently. She did not shift her focus once away from his eyes, not even to look at the ring and he had no intentions of breaking this sacred game of stare that was going on...for everything she ever wanted to say was being said with that one look...the look whose peculiarity was more beautiful than the most beautiful. And somewhere in the middle of the game, she gave a slight nod...'A YES INDEED' that provided him the strength to get up and slide the ring onto her finger gently, before pulling her in for the warmest and sweetest of kiss possible.

And that was how he jotted the last few concluding words of the chapter that gave an introduction to the golden phase of his life…the phase that was to begin now.

The wedding that happened after a year was the softest and the sereniest in its existence. His love for the simple and her lack of attraction towards the showy, fancy and ostentatious consequenced in the calmest and the most relaxed celebration...a wedding that touched the heart of every person sitting in the church.

"Dearly beloved...we're gathered here today..."

From the very beginning, to the exchange of wedding bands, everything around seemed dazing out...It was just her face and the divinity of it, that kept him standing...or else he sure would have fallen due to the strength level of the emotional rush he was experiencing in those moments...

"And with that I declare you Man and Wife. You may kiss your angel Nicholas"

The words that adjusted the final piece of the jigsaw puzzle that his life was…And the feeling of stupidity that followed...Yea he was, till now, in the delusion that emotional stuffs literally belonged to the women section...was a waste of time! It was now that he realized how it actually felt...what it really meant...

And as he gently gathered her in his arms for their fist kiss as a married couple, the establishment of irrevocability shook him...made him have second thoughts wether it was actually reality...or some mere dream entrapping him devilishly...But as the feeling gradually and gently sunk in, he took a silent oath to fall in love with her more and more with each passing moment of his life...For there was no way anything controlling his mind and heart would grant him permission to do something else.

He was a married man now…And more than that, Faith was his for the rest of the life, and the moments of happiness awaiting them.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks Farah, Prakhar, Bhavini, Rakshit for igniting the ability that was on hold for so long...

5th String

Having found the most desired in the least expected, he was definitely on a high! Emotions that once obstructed his ultimate path to practicality, were captivating him in their divine enchantments now...A mutual bond that started off as a mere friendship between two awkward teens was a matrimonial tie between two eternal lovers now...house was home now...and lastly, the purity ring had been successfully succeeded by the wedding band now.

Nicholas Jerry Jonas carefully observed each expression arriving on his beautiful wife's face as she made her way through the sober slumber. He tried time and again to predict what was going on inside the maze that her brain was, but every time before he could calculate the conclusion, she jumped to yet another dream. And finally, he gave up...he was no Edward Cullen after all. This was a very usual phenomenon at the youngest Jonas's household. Not that she was a late sleeper, only that Nick believed in waking up too early! Sometimes the commotion woke her up too...and sometimes, when luck was on his side, he was given the opportunity by the almighty to see his angel switching from one world of fantasy to another.

Not only the mornings...but the entire day, if spent at Nick's place, was a feeling beyond words. The aura of love and love and love...it drenched the hearts of family and friends...Caged them in the captive influence of divinity…made them wonder if this couple was really just one year into their wedding. A year...yea, it had been just one year..11 months to be accurate since the day that gave Nick's life a total change-over...and ultimate U-Turn...And perhaps others were keeping a count of it too...but for him, every morning was the same...for him time had frozen totally...though in a warmer manner...

Even if she wasn't around, just the fact that she exists, made him travel up to the seventh heaven...up to the ninth cloud. She was, had always been, a person of system and set principles...and consequencely opted out of the tours with the sole objective of not diverting him from his focus. Sure there occurred moments, during these times, when

a sudden urge to see her, crazied his ability to think straight, just a look at his wedding band made him want to break every possible barrier and rush back into her embrace...and helplessly, when he called her, the soothing enchantment that dripped from her voice, calmed him...gave him enough inspiration to go on for another month or so...

On the flipside of it, only heavens knew what she went through all this while. As if him being away was not enough...the desperation with which he called her, made her laugh and cry both at the same. Honestly! she did crave for his company, but knowing he was out there, doing something his fate has defined for him...made her calm down. And then, there always was an assurity that no matter what, he will come back sometime or the

other...offcourse...afterall, where else would he go?

If there was love, there were disagreements to...No household can be complete without them...but as sweet as it could get, to accompany these arguments, there were apologies...tears...roses and chocolates...and in the end, all that remained were sweet nothings! The tradition of rushing into each other's arm, which basically started with

the first confession (Reff.3rd String)..still existed…only growing more deeper!

And lastly, the moments of togetherness...that sacred feeling of being one...shunned even the tinniest shade of possible negativity! This was the married life he was living...but to tag it just as a marriage...wouldn't do justice at all...

"Morning Nick" her soft voice, though dizzy, not only pulled him back into the world of reality...but also assured him of the overflowing treasure that waited ahead of him...

'At least for a while'...


	7. Chapter 7

6th String

He was going numb with each passing moment...The crowd...the hospital noises...the artificial consolations...everything...everything was obstructing his ability to think straight...as it is he was drained off the strength to even stand on is own, since the minute he had answered that call...that holy call...

"Your presence is required at the City Hospital " The guy on the phone had hurried the remaining details as if he was excitedly narrating a action flick he had just watched...What else could he have done otherwise, that poor lad...She was not his wife, how could he have known what to say and what not...! Nick made a note of it somewhere in the back of his mind, to return the guy's favour, once over with it...But as for now, there was nothing he could think of, but his wife...his soul mate, his Faith...

Every now and then, he saw doctors run past him, but none ever took the initiative of even telling him what was going on exactly...! He just knew that it was a major accident, and adding on to the fact that she was two months into her pregnancy, the case had transformed to be even more complicated...even more perplexing...

Yea...pregnant she was! He distinctly remembered the morning he had woken up t find her sitting in the balcony with tears and joy mixed in her eyes..."You're going to be a dad Nick" She had literally choked on the revelation as he had reflexively captivated her in a loving kiss...! What more could one ask for, then getting a feel of being complete at last...he remembered each feeling he had gone through, sitting in his 'Beatlab' that day...proud, nervous, rejuvenated...but most importantly COMPLETE...

Everything seemed to be fading now...the jigsaw, that his life was, that Faith had put together so successfully, felt shattering into pieces again...pieces much smaller and harder for anybody to even pick up! The red light of the Operation theatre was hypnotising him silently...coaxing him to jump back into his world of dreams where Faith was perfectly alright...and everything was fine. It was alluring and he sure wanted to do so...but then again, the crowding family members kept him from doing so...

"We could not save the baby Sir! It was already dead when we admitted her in" The doctor distracted him, pulled him out of the hypnotism, suddenly become the focus of his attention.

"I don't care, I really don't care...just save my wife! Do anything, but don't let her leave, please..." He almost begged with love concern fear, seeping through his eyes, all at once.

"We are trying our best sir" and with that the man, the doctor, returned to his job again, leaving alone the members of Jonas family to silently mourn the loss of the baby, and Nick to pray to god to provide the strength to face all of this.

Half an hour transformed to two hours and then to an extent of six hours, but the progress was still the same...nil! With each passing moment, he could feel the life gradually slipping out of his body...for these were the moments, evil thoughts were captivating his mind and he was trying to fight them off simultaneously. This moment, this incident was making everything fall out of place...everything that was settled in his mind...plans for the future, moments of love and care...the perfectly perfect perfection...everything…and the intruding chaos was rendering him even more helpless...even more clueless. It was like the almighty up there was testing his patience, for this was one quality, he was always complimented for...! But, how in the blue hell, can one practice his best of quality...best of talent...when the reason behind it just seems to be fading away...eroding away with the wind...He did not know what to feel...he didn't want to feel anything...He could not breakdown...neither could he maintain his cool any longer. He was tired altogether.

"I'm sorry sir, we could not save your wife" Like a sharpened thorn, the dotor blew his bubble of happiness and satisfaction..."Time of death, 12:31 am, January 6th" he could hear the faded voices from behind...he could hear the prayers and amens being revised by his dad, but he could not make out anything. He weakly fell onto the ground, breaking into a heap of love and memories...he would have gone into the emergency room to see her for the last time, but the vision was just too blur now. And as Joe helped him get up, each moment of their togetherness started replaying in his mind! That Diet coke can...the over-crowded confession on the airport...the wedding...everything. As the sense returned back somehow, subdueing the numbness, it all felt unbelievable...

And he broke down finally...shouting out her name aloud right besides the bed where she lay cold...he fell onto the ground. He just kept praying...to gain control, but the pain...plight...the agony was just too much. He cried it all out...cried for the pain of it all...the reality of it all...that was stabbing him inside...piercing each of his vein...all he wanted was to end his own life and get to where she was now...

"She would have never wanted you to be this way Nick!" he heard his mother hushing soft nothings , as she settled herself on the ground besides him and took him gently into her embrace..."would she have been here and witnessed you in this condition, she would have lost her faith in god too..." he tried calming him...she was his mother afterall...

He had no strength left to even speak...he just sat there in his mom's embrace for a few moments till he gained full control, and then just got up and walked out of the room. Sure, he was to gain all sorts of sympathy now, genuine and fake...they'll cry, they'll eulogize...but he knew, no one will ever be able to get hi his happiness back...his Faith back.

The night that followed brought in every kind of agony...misery...pain. The nightmares did not let him sleep...and there was no comforting embrace of his angel to calm his wits now...That night he cried...cried for the cruelty of it all...for the unruly mess his life had turned to...for everything that was now nothing...


	8. Chapter 8

**And the Life After...**

**AN:/** A huge thankyou to Ayden Kyle and to my serotonin!

_"For someday, there'll be a very own, secret and copyrighted version of a love story..._

_There'll be an insecure me, holding on to his re-assurances and back up plans,_

_There'll be a tripping me...with him all set to catch my falling equilibrium and insanity and turn it into nothing but pure sacred love...to bring in the serenity...divinity..._

_It will be a tale and not a chapter..._

_I will be loved for loving...there'll be a fantasy no less than the fairytopia I live in each day..._

_Protection will chase away the evil...shun the pessimism..._

_And I will be possessed in the most possessive way possible._

_I oath not to crib...not to sulk, _

_No matter how strong his grip on me...no matter how badly he influence...no matter how strictly he possess..._

_I oath to simply give in to the charm of his enchantment...in to that one kiss in the rain..._

_In to that eccentric feeling of fulfilment..._

_With him there'll be everything, without I'll be broke..._

_For this richness is greater than any height of wealth, _

_Its diamonds emeralds and sapphires..._

_In a cage of gold..._

_I will hold on to this dream..._

_It won't cost me a penny,_

_But...I will never surrender to the mere fear of it being only a dream..._

_For hopes, dreams and __**'faith'**__ go together..._

_Just so you know..."_

Everything seemed unbelievable...surreal. His head constantly zoomed between reality and illusions as he read through each of the lines scribbled beautifully in her journal. He just couldn't take in the fact that he was not trying to cease the numbness of tears from capturing his eyes...just couldn't accept that she was gone...forever on an endless journey of mortality.

'Faith'...that word in the last line was a pure pun, with pure intentions. With a mere play of words, she had simply proven herself a companion to hypothetical concepts of hopes and dreams...and very easily, had proved to him that the real world and utopia are parallel and can be simultaneously occupied...That was his Faith...Faith Charolette Jonas.

Time stood no bar when it came to her, proving that she was not a stream follower, but a trendsetter instead...neither did it now when all that remained was only her sweet essence and a few million memories blanketing his aura of serenity.

"No matter where you are now, I'm sure your receiving the same adore and love..." he mumbled, choking on each word as he did so, due to this unexpected urge to embrace her and cry everything out...all that has built up inside of him ever since she left...It was one bad moment, where feelings took over thoughts devastatedly and lead him to literally beg to the Almighty to grant him the same serendipity in life, as he had in his music abilities...And the very next moment mind superimposed heart and introduced him to the age-old realization that he was seeking the impossible...

"Be happy...wherever you are. Never give up on the faith, Faith" he spoke before closing her journal and placing the roses on her grave.

**'Faith Charolette Jonas'**

The name was no longer just a beautiful carving on the grave stone...it was like her aura capturing the atmosphere around...he could feel her...could still breathe-in the sweet fragrance of her...

His heart took a soar and broke into a million of piece simultaneously...and as he sat there assembling the pieces back again something brush passed him simply telling him...

**"I'm happy as long as you are..."**


End file.
